pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE129: Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?
|jsongs =Ready Go! |jsongs2 =Pocket-ering Monster-ing |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak |michars =DJ Mary, Children, DJ Mary Fanclub, Town Residents |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Weezing, Professor Oak's Pidgey (Just caught), Eevee, Blastoise, Sandslash |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |b7 =glacierbadge.png }} is the 36th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis While taking a break at a restaurant, Ash and Co. hear that Professor Oak and DJ Mary would be arriving in town. Team Rocket sees an opportunity in this and disguises themselves. With Jessie as DJ Mary, James as Professor Oak, and Meowth and Wobbuffet as their manager, things go very well for them until the real Professor Oak and Mary show up. Unable to tell which is which, Misty suggests a contest with things only the REAL Professor Oak would know. Which Oak is more knowledgeable? Episode plot The heroes came to a town for lunch. Ash is pleased with the burger. Suddenly, they hear Prof. Oak's show with DJ Mary. Oak tells the listeners Starmie may be from another world, then recites a poem. Ash and Misty think that was an awful one, but Brock knows one has to give them some thought first, with a deep meaning. DJ Mary tells there Oak will be a guest at Marune Town, who will answer many questions. Mary will be there, pleasing Brock about it. Brock reads the town is on their way, and not very far away, so they agree to go there. Team Rocket is starving and exhausted. Suddenly, they notice posters and see there will be a live cast of Oak's show. Meowth reads there will be free lunch for the stars of the show, so James disguises as Oak, Jessie as Mary, while Meowth and Wobbuffet as their manager. Joy sees Oak and Mary came, but is surprised as they announced they would come tomorrow. Meowth replies that Oak wanted to meet the fans and answer their questions. Later, Team Rocket eats the food meant to be after the show. Joy goes to get them more food, leaving the children to ask Oak some questions. James asks Jessie what if he does not know the answer, so Jessie replies it is his problem, as he is Oak now. Still, Meowth brought some books to help him. A kid asks what purpose does Farfetch'd have the stick. Meowth searches and finds nothing, so James replies it is used as a hockey stick. Another kid asks why don't electric attacks work on Quagsire. Meowth found that and whispers in James' ear, who answers that Quagsire are Ground-type Pokémon. The kids ask many more questions, so James tries to calm them down. The Mary fan club came to picture Mary. Jessie doubts that, so Meowth tells she must not let her fans down and permits that. Jessie feels she should get used to this. Later, Team Rocket relaxes in a hot spring. Meowth goes to call the room service, but Jessie stops him, as they could continue this deception, as they are doing well. Next day, the real DJ Mary and Oak are surprised to hear they arrived yesterday. Joy points at Team Rocket (who look like Mary and Oak). Even more, the children come to tell Oak he was wrong. Oak tells that a Farfetch'd carries a plant, but not a sports equipment. The kids are not pleased, as they think he gave them wrong answers. The heroes come and meet Oak and Mary, the latter being flirted by Brock. The heroes see two Mary and Oak, then tell the fake ones to get out. Brock sees that is a fake Mary, so Jessie shakes him, responding she is the real Mary. Brock sees it is hard to see who is really Mary and who isn't. Oak demands them to leave, so Team Rocket sees they need to continue bluffing. Oak and James argue, so Misty proposes a quiz that will show who is the real Professor Oak. Ash asks what if Oak loses, so the real Oak responds that there is only one Prof. Oak and if he fails, he knows that he needs to learn more about Pokémon. Brock sees a real Oak would say that. James also accepts the match, but Ash asks who will be the judge. Misty advises Nurse Joy, who thinks she can fake it watching all the game shows. Later, DJ Mary and Jessie announce the quiz. Brock knows that the true DJ Mary is the more beautiful one. Jessie takes the compliment, although Brock is frightened of her. Mary and Jessie tell they must listen to the question and not to hit the buzzard too soon. Jessie asks what is the evolved form of Slowpoke. Before she could end the question, Oak answers Slowbro, but it is false. However, Joy continues Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro, but what is Slowbro's move it learns after reaching LV 46? James is nervous and answers he has an amnesia. However, he is correct, as Slowbro do learn Amnesia. James thinks luck is on his side, while Oak believes James knows his stuff. Joy presents a silhouette as the next question. James answers it is a hand of a Sudowoodo and Oak answers it is a tail of an Aipom. Joy tells it is a tail of an Aipom. Meowth comes as the producer. Jessie asks him to do something, so Meowth declares they could have a poetry contest, since Oak is known to make some. Everyone likes that idea, though Jessie tells James he has no idea about poems. James convinces her that he has even won an award in poetry. Suddenly, Wobbuffet makes a noise, so Meowth tells he makes that noise for no reason. Joy tells the theme is Wobbuffet. James recites a poem, impressing the audience. The heroes admit it had a ring to it. Oak tries a poem, but it did not impress the audience. Oak tells his poem presented one should make the most of their lives. Joy makes the decision and points at the real Prof. Oak. James is angered, as his poem was better, but Joy tells she detected the better poem since she is a poem master. Joy tells Oak's poems shouldn't be taken literally, since they need to see the true message the poem brings. Joy is certain that is the real Oak, while she sees the false Oak is wearing a wig. The heroes hear Wobbuffet, who falls out of Meowth's disguise. The heroes see they are Team Rocket, who take their disguises off. James sends Weezing, whose Smokescreen covers the field. Team Rocket goes away, so Oak sends Pidgey (claiming he got it on his way here), who uses Quick Attack, releasing the food down. Pidgey uses Gust, so Team Rocket taunts it, but gets blasted off. Oak is pleased, while the children apologize, thinking he was a fraud. Team Rocket are hanging on a branch. James makes a new poem, then falls down with Jessie, Wobbuffet and Meowth. Debuts Pokémon *Professor Oak's Pidgey Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Corsola (US) *"Who's that Pokémon? (Pocket Monster TV):" Farfetch'd (JP) *This episode is re-aired in-sequence after Enlighten Up!. *This episode's name is a reference to the show To Tell the Truth. Gallery Brock reads the location of Oak's meeting JE129 2.jpg Team Rocket, as Oak, DJ Mary and their manager JE129 3.jpg Team Rocket eats Joy's food JE129 4.jpg Jessie is flattered JE129 5.jpg Team Rocket relaxes JE129 6.jpg Brock tries to charm DJ Mary JE129 7.jpg Oak vs. Oak JE129 8.jpg "DJ Mary" forces "Oak" to give an answer JE129 9.jpg Aipom was the correct answer JE129 10.jpg The audience is not pleased by Prof. Oak's poem JE129 11.jpg Joy chose the right Prof. Oak JE129 12.jpg Team Rocket are discovered JE129 13.jpg Ash, Brock and Pikachu grab the food JE129 14.jpg Team Rocket laughs at the feeble Pidgey JE129 15.jpg Team Rocket blast off }} Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes